User talk:Don Matty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farm town Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buildings page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 13:33, 2010 April 10 Thanks being on top of the new release!! I've been slowing etching away by adding pages the past month all by myself, so it's nice to know someone else is at it too. I've been focusing on the Facilities, Products, and Seeds because I had spreadsheets I had made for myself, but I don't have anything for the Buildings, Decorations, or Gifts. Plus the Farm Art sections will need cool farm pics for the different galleries. I have made example pictures for a bunch of them on how to do things, but not had the time to make the pages. 06:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Lets call him steve Ha, your Facilities Table is how I first stumbled on the Wiki!!! No worries about the experience; I don't have any either!! I have been learning as I go (hence all the edits), which is my real motivation for doing it. I've been clicking on the Source button (left side of edit toolbar) and then been copying and pasting the code to make new pages. Also I've been cheating by looking at the code on other Wikis to figure out how to do things. I don't really read code, but you can typically guess which part is the part doing the thing that you want. I will make a couple of Sandbox pages (pages that aren't part of the general wiki and just for practicing), so we can mess around with things and you can learn too. To make a sortable table, add class="wikitable sortable" to the end of the first line that has borders, padding... This will make the columns in the first row sortable. Oh and I made templates to added the coin/cash images before the numbers (ie or ); is how you refer to a template and coin is the template name. type to make it show the coin picture followed by 52 or if it's farmcash. To make an infobox, checkout the facility infobox template. Again copy and paste the code to a new template page (name the page Template:Infobox ______ fill in blank with name of the category), and then edit it to be appropriate for the category. To use the infobox on the item pages, just copy and paste the code in the dotted box of the template page to the top of the item page (again while viewing the source code). You can then edit it so it reflects the info for the item. I would love any ideas as to what to do or things to add. Also, I know I make lots of typos. I'm glad you have been adding to tables on the buildings, decorations, and gift pages since they really needed it. Lets call him steve 16:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I just added the Farm Town Novices page to the home page. It has all the things on it I've been using, with hopefully an explanation or example. Lets call him steve 17:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC)